


5 times I knew I loved you, and the one time I couldn't get the words out fast enough

by Onehyperboi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Fluff and Angst, I was compelled to write this literally the moment i woke up so here ya go, M/M, Major Illness, Mechanic Eustass Kid, One Shot, References to Illness, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehyperboi/pseuds/Onehyperboi
Summary: Kid loved him, he knew that much. He loved him for years
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	5 times I knew I loved you, and the one time I couldn't get the words out fast enough

The first time I knew I loved you, I was 10 and you were the new kid who stirred up something, fuzzy feelings that scared me, I hated being scared and I took that out on you. You couldn't do much but laugh at my attempts, being older than me meant you had more experience, I got in trouble for trying to beat up the new kid with cancer and had to apologize to you, in front of your dad, he was scary and I hated being scared. I never tried again but I did keep making small jabs at you, you only returned them and this back and forth only made those fuzzy feelings flutter in my gut, they didn't scare me so much anymore.

The second time I knew I loved you I was 21 and just came out, Bisexual was a hard word to get around but I was done being scared of it, you approached me at the bar and I couldn't recognize you.

"Trafalgar Law, Remember?" you said.

and I could only look dumbfounded at you, surprised to see the sickly boy of my youth grow into such a handsome man, those same fuzzy and fluttering feelings returning only stronger now. 

"How did you recognize me?" After highschool I ditched the town with my best friends and we moved into the city, nobody I recognized ever recognized me and I liked it that way, liked it until you.

"Eustass Kid, I could never forget you, or your Beautiful red hair." I blamed your words on alcohol even if I never saw you drink a drop of it around me, I didn't need booze when your words did a fine job of messing up my head anyway. You talked about what you're doing now, but I couldn't pay much attention, something about being a doctor now? I could only focus on your lips moving, and decided to get another drink anyway, if only to drown the ideas building in my head.

The third time I knew I loved you, you had been spending a lot of time over at my house, and you barely managed to get in with the spare key I gave you. You were drunk, and crying, throwing yourself onto the couch and pinning me down

"I don't want to be weak again" you whispered, you stopped pinning me and curled up into my chest, "it came back." And I felt your fear, it had been so long that I had all but forgotten about how sick you used to be, and that there was a chance it could come back again. I cradled you as you sobbed, a drunk mess of a man, I took you to my room when you passed out and cleaned you up a bit, getting a water bottle and a painkiller for when you got up, I slept on the couch that night. When you woke up, you didn't seem to remember how you got here, I explained to you what happened and you apologized.  
"You're always welcome here Law. Why do you think I gave you the key?"  
You smiled sadly, and I felt a pang of pain wash through me.

The fourth time I realized I loved you, you were sitting in that hospital bed, body thin and tattoos I once marvelled looked like sick bruises. I was holding your hand, gently so I didn't break you, but so terrified that if I ever let go, I'd lose you forever, we didn't speak much, but it was hard to over the deafening silence and the roar of the heart monitor, each time I had to leave so you could continue your treatment felt like a betrayal. Others came to visit too, but the nurses only mentioned me as being the most frequent. I sat with your dad one time, silence choking us, only a mere nod of acknowledgement to the other as we waited for you.

The fifth time I knew I loved you, you were clinging to me as if life itself would slip away if you didn't, Remission, that one word made all the tension in my body vanish at once, Your father, Cora, was sobbing when he heard, you needed to be cared for somewhat once you got out of the hospital, and instead of moving back with your dad you stayed with me. I tried to suppress my joy at the idea, but that didn't stop you from pointing it out, you slept in my bed while I took the couch, recovery was hard on us, you hated being cared for and tried to do so much on your own, we got on each others nerves and bantered like we were back in school again.  
When you were able to go home we were both so slow to pack your things, neither of us said anything, we couldn't bring ourselves to, and while I joked about being happy to have my bed back, I truly wished you could be in it with me. Once you left I flopped down onto my bed, it still smelt like you.

The one time I wanted to say it, you beat me to the punch by a mile, walking into my house as if you owned it, and kissing me until I was breathless, 'I love you, I love you, I love you so much.' Spoken when we parted for air, I returned each kiss with all the feelings I had repressed for well over a decade now, both of us desperately trying to keep as close as possible, tears flowing freely from our eyes as we repeated it again and again and again.

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Dont know what writing devil prompted me to write this but I ended up choking myself up over this so I hope you enjoyed it because actual tears were put in this


End file.
